


Liaison (January 15, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [15]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Somehow, they're still friends.Word of the Day: LiaisonDefinitiona binding or thickening agent used in cookinga close bond or connection: interrelationshipan illicit sexual relationship: affaircommunication for establishing and maintaining mutual understanding and cooperation (as between parts of an armed force)a person who establishes and maintains communication for mutual understanding and cooperationthe pronunciation of an otherwise absent consonant sound at the end of the first of two consecutive words the second of which begins with a vowel sound and follows without pause





	Liaison (January 15, 2019)

Peter folded his arms across his chest as he watched his father and Professor X argue at the dinner table  _ again _ . Everyone could see the unresolved sexual tension clear as day. Peter was trying to ignore it for as long as possible so he didn’t have to think about his  _ dad _ doing… that sort of thing. 

His reverie was broken by Kurt leaning in closer from where he was sitting next to Peter.

“I don’t understand how they’re friends,” said Kurt. Peter stifled a laugh.

“Well, you know what they say- keep your friends close, and your enemies closer,” Peter replied. Kurt nodded, but still looked completely unconvinced.


End file.
